Bell Book and Candle
by Lady Grail
Summary: Nick gets in a little too deep when witches pay his crime scene a little visit after a rogue relgious agencey begins to kill off all supernatural beings one by one.
1. Default Chapter

Forever Knight: Bell, Book, and Candle 

By Jodi Marie Johnston

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever Knight (though if I did, things would have turned out differently!), they are property of Sony/Tri-Star and I am merely borrowing them and promise to put them back relatively unscathed when finished with them. No copyright infringement is meant and I incur no financial gain by the posting of this story. It is merely for entertainment purposes only.

All other characters are my creative works.

Chapter Three 

Nick walked into the Raven. He caught the eye its owner Jeanette and she nodded to him from across the room. But for once he wasn't looking for her. He scanned the bar. Bell had to be here he had followed her scent inside. Someone touched his shoulder and Nick nearly came out of his skin.

"For a vampire you sure are jumpy." Bell said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Bell gave him a wink.

"You're joking right there is no such thing as vampires."

Bell smiled. "Then how come this club is crawling with them? _Revelata'Credno_!"

There was a small burst of light as a strange purple light momentarily illuminated all the vampires in the bar and then it was gone.

"Don't worry most humans can't see that little trick and those that can...well they usually ignore it."

"Doing something like that could get you killed in here."

"I highly doubt that."

"Then you are a fool."

"No I'm not. I just live my life very different from the rest of the world."

"Is that what you meant by living in this world but not being of this world?"

"Yes."

"So you don't live by societies rules either?"

Bell smiled again. "I live by the laws of society detective, even if you don't. Besides I know why you are here."

"Really?"

"Yes, you think I planned to kill those people. Nothing could be farther from the truth."

"Then what did happen?"

"I already told you but living in the world of duality you will never really understand what I told you or how to get out of your predicament either."

Nick stared at Bell. What she was saying made no sense to him at least not yet. Was she crazy like Don thought?

"Nicola, who is your new friend?" Jeanette asked. She came and curled her hands around Nick's arm.

"Your sister I presume?" Bell asked looking at Nick then back at Jeanette.

"How did you know?" Nick asked.

"The same blood runs in both of you, I can see it." Bell said.

"My aren't you a clever one. Then you know how dangerous it is for a human such as yourself to be in a place like this." Jeanette said.

"I know more than you will ever allow yourself to know Jeanette."

Jeanette paused for a second. "I highly doubt that."

"Why do you devalue yourself so much? How does that serve you to play the role of master manipulator when all you ever wanted was to feel safe and secure? How many times have you offered yourself up to whomever or whatever in order to gain that fleeting moment of peace that never lasts?"

Instantly Jeanette's hand encircled Bell's neck and she shrieked back in horror as her hand began to burn.

"What are you?" Jeanette hissed.

Bell smiled. Nick had his hand on his gun.

"You seek that same peace that Nick does yet neither of you will allow yourselves to have it. When you are willing to end your judgments, seek me again and I will show you something only few have known. Until then, good day."

Both Jeanette and Nick watched as Bell headed for the door. Just then Skanky opened the door and nabbed Bell. He put her in handcuffs and signaled to Nick. Before he headed over Jeanette grabbed Nick and whispered into his ear.

"Nicola it was the strangest thing, like holding a cross. I have never known a human who could do such a thing."

"Its strange when I was interrogating her, I could touch her." Nick said but then again he had never touched Bell's skin as Jeanette had.

"Perhaps it had something to do with me attacking her. She did hit a nerve."

"I don't know."

"She is dangerous Nick, whoever she is whatever she is, she can sense our kind and hurt us."

"Jeanette she has offered us no threat. In fact she has offered to help."

"You call that helping Nicola, look at my hand." Jeanette held up her blistered hand for Nick to see. It indeed looked as if she had touched a cross or holy water.

"Jeanette if she could do that, just think about what she could have done to all of us at the club, but instead she chose to leave and even offered us to help once we got rid of our judgments whatever that meant."

"Nick she's dangerous, and if you don't do something about her, I will."

"We are taking her to the station right now. I will find out what she knows."

"You better."

"Partner!" Don shouted. Nick headed over to his partner and the trio ducked out of the club.

"What happened in there, Knight? She almost got away!" Don said.

"She evaded me, I know. I'm just glad you nabbed her."

"He didn't 'nab' me." Bell said from the back seat.

"Miss Nightshade I suggest you zip it until we get to the station and you get a lawyer."

"Whatever." Bell said.

The rest of the drive happened in silence but Nick couldn't help but glance back and stare at the woman in the rearview mirror. Who was she? How could she do this? What the hell was going on?"


	2. Bell Book Candle Ch2

Forever Knight: Bell, Book, and Candle 

By Jodi Marie Johnston

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever Knight (though if I did, things would have turned out differently!), they are property of Sony/Tri-Star and I am merely borrowing them and promise to put them back relatively unscathed when finished with them. No copyright infringement is meant and I incur no financial gain by the posting of this story. It is merely for entertainment purposes only.

All other characters are my creative works.

Chapter Two 

Nick wandered into the Morgue. It had been days since he had seen Bell Nightshade. She had not yet come to the station to give her statement and the number she had given him had only an anonymous answering service. There was almost no trace of the woman in any of the records. Her fingerprints were practically none existent on the murder weapon and those they thought might be hers were badly smudged. Natalie was busy at work on the most current stiff. He was a young man with multiple satanic and occult symbols burned or tattooed into his body.

"This is the second hit in three days." Nat said.

"Same as before only this time it was in Wayside Park."

"Twelve people killed systematically by an AK-47 one shot to the head and heart."

"Nice and neat." Nick said in disgust. How could anyone make such a shot with a machine gun?

"What's the connection?" Nat asked.

"From the looks of things someone is targeting witches or Wiccans."

"I will say this guy has got to be the most blatant one advertising it."

"Yeah. Every person even the normal looking ones has some background in the magical or occult arts. I never knew that there were so many out there."

"How many were bitten?"

"Six as far as I can tell. Tat boy here takes the cake though. I have never seen such scars. Soon might be bites but I am not sure."

"Great."

"About Miss Nightshade, did she really know what you are?"

"I am certain of it. She also noticed that that one guy had been bitten. She practically accused me of trying to cover for some other vampire."

"Nick could it be one of the… locals?"

"No. None of us are this sloppy. And if anyone was missing their thrall, word would be out."

"Thrall?"

"Sorry Nat, a thrall is…"

"No I get the picture already. I bet it works for some of you to have… Never mind. Could someone be targeting vamps next?"

"Its possible. Right now we are working this like a hate crime. Skanky is digging up all known witches in the city. From what we can tell there aren't too many left."

"Whoever is behind this they work fast."

"Its like they are one step ahead of us Nat. I hate it. And that woman…"

"Is she really a witch?"

"I think so. I have met many humans who have gifts I can't explain. But she takes the cake."

"Still no luck in finding her?"

"Nope. The APB is still out. I just wish we had more leads."

Just then, Don Skanky rushed into the Morgue with a handful of files and a Cheshire cat grin plastered to his face. Nat and Nick gave him their full attention.

"Mrs. Santiago lied to us. She and her pals were in a coven." Don said.

"Aren't covens supposed to be made of 13 people?" Nat asked.

"Historically speaking, but not always, a coven is three or more people now a days." Nick said.

"How do you know that?" Don asked.

"Research." Nick said.

"Who do you think the thirteenth member was?" Don asked.

"Nightshade."

"Bingo!"

"We have to track her down."

"Two steps ahead of you partner. You're not going to believe this. She's been staying at the Holiday Inn. According to her hotel she went to one of your favorite hang out. That bar your friend owns the Raven."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got John to talk he spilled the beans that he's been getting threatening letters from a group that call themselves the Left Hand of God and all out victims received similar letters."

"Good job."

"That's the good news."

"What's the bad news?"

"The LHG is completely covert. They rise up, use some brainwashed kids, do their cleanse as they call it and vanish. No records anywhere. The group is wanted here and in the states."

"Damn."

"I figured that we'd head over to the bar, haul Miss Nightshade in for questioning. What do you say?"

"I think I better go get her alone."

"No way Knight, if there are religious zealots out there with machine guns going after this lady than you need back up."

"Look Skanky, she has been able to avoid us for three days I don't want to risk losing her now."

"Look I am going with you one way or another. If you want to play it all cool, I will wait in the car for ten minutes then come in. That should give you all the time you need."

"Fine. See ya Nat."

"Bye guys."

Nick felt his guts tighten as they headed to the Raven. What was Bell doing there? She had to know who hung their hats there. Remembering what she had told him at the crime scene Nick swore silently. She was looking for the vamp involved with the witches. That wasn't good. Not by a long shot.


	3. Bell Book Candle Ch 3

Forever Knight: Bell, Book, and Candle 

By Jodi Marie Johnston

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever Knight (though if I did, things would have turned out differently!), they are property of Sony/Tri-Star and I am merely borrowing them and promise to put them back relatively unscathed when finished with them. No copyright infringement is meant and I incur no financial gain by the posting of this story. It is merely for entertainment purposes only.

All other characters are my creative works.

Chapter Three 

Nick walked into the Raven. He caught the eye its owner Jeanette and she nodded to him from across the room. But for once he wasn't looking for her. He scanned the bar. Bell had to be here he had followed her scent inside. Someone touched his shoulder and Nick nearly came out of his skin.

"For a vampire you sure are jumpy." Bell said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Bell gave him a wink.

"You're joking right there is no such thing as vampires."

Bell smiled. "Then how come this club is crawling with them? _Revelata'Credno_!"

There was a small burst of light as a strange purple light momentarily illuminated all the vampires in the bar and then it was gone.

"Don't worry most humans can't see that little trick and those that can...well they usually ignore it."

"Doing something like that could get you killed in here."

"I highly doubt that."

"Then you are a fool."

"No I'm not. I just live my life very different from the rest of the world."

"Is that what you meant by living in this world but not being of this world?"

"Yes."

"So you don't live by societies rules either?"

Bell smiled again. "I live by the laws of society detective, even if you don't. Besides I know why you are here."

"Really?"

"Yes, you think I planned to kill those people. Nothing could be farther from the truth."

"Then what did happen?"

"I already told you but living in the world of duality you will never really understand what I told you or how to get out of your predicament either."

Nick stared at Bell. What she was saying made no sense to him at least not yet. Was she crazy like Don thought?

"Nicola, who is your new friend?" Jeanette asked. She came and curled her hands around Nick's arm.

"Your sister I presume?" Bell asked looking at Nick then back at Jeanette.

"How did you know?" Nick asked.

"The same blood runs in both of you, I can see it." Bell said.

"My aren't you a clever one. Then you know how dangerous it is for a human such as yourself to be in a place like this." Jeanette said.

"I know more than you will ever allow yourself to know Jeanette."

Jeanette paused for a second. "I highly doubt that."

"Why do you devalue yourself so much? How does that serve you to play the role of master manipulator when all you ever wanted was to feel safe and secure? How many times have you offered yourself up to whomever or whatever in order to gain that fleeting moment of peace that never lasts?"

Instantly Jeanette's hand encircled Bell's neck and she shrieked back in horror as her hand began to burn.

"What are you?" Jeanette hissed.

Bell smiled. Nick had his hand on his gun.

"You seek that same peace that Nick does yet neither of you will allow yourselves to have it. When you are willing to end your judgments, seek me again and I will show you something only few have known. Until then, good day."

Both Jeanette and Nick watched as Bell headed for the door. Just then Skanky opened the door and nabbed Bell. He put her in handcuffs and signaled to Nick. Before he headed over Jeanette grabbed Nick and whispered into his ear.

"Nicola it was the strangest thing, like holding a cross. I have never known a human who could do such a thing."

"Its strange when I was interrogating her, I could touch her." Nick said but then again he had never touched Bell's skin as Jeanette had.

"Perhaps it had something to do with me attacking her. She did hit a nerve."

"I don't know."

"She is dangerous Nick, whoever she is whatever she is, she can sense our kind and hurt us."

"Jeanette she has offered us no threat. In fact she has offered to help."

"You call that helping Nicola, look at my hand." Jeanette held up her blistered hand for Nick to see. It indeed looked as if she had touched a cross or holy water.

"Jeanette if she could do that, just think about what she could have done to all of us at the club, but instead she chose to leave and even offered us to help once we got rid of our judgments whatever that meant."

"Nick she's dangerous, and if you don't do something about her, I will."

"We are taking her to the station right now. I will find out what she knows."

"You better."

"Partner!" Don shouted. Nick headed over to his partner and the trio ducked out of the club.

"What happened in there, Knight? She almost got away!" Don said.

"She evaded me, I know. I'm just glad you nabbed her."

"He didn't 'nab' me." Bell said from the back seat.

"Miss Nightshade I suggest you zip it until we get to the station and you get a lawyer."

"Whatever." Bell said.

The rest of the drive happened in silence but Nick couldn't help but glance back and stare at the woman in the rearview mirror. Who was she? How could she do this? What the hell was going on?"


	4. Bell Book Candle Ch 4

Forever Knight: Bell, Book, and Candle 

By Jodi Marie Johnston

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever Knight (though if I did, things would have turned out differently!), they are property of Sony/Tri-Star and I am merely borrowing them and promise to put them back relatively unscathed when finished with them. No copyright infringement is meant and I incur no financial gain by the posting of this story. It is merely for entertainment purposes only.

All other characters are my creative works.

**Chapter Four **

At the police station Nick and Don turned Bell over to booking and reported into Captain Stonetree.

"Where is she?" Stonetree asked.

"In holding room B." Don said.

"Good. About time we found her." Stonetree said.

"I know captain." Nick said.

"Lets go see her." Stonetree said.

The three of them entered into the holding cell. Don had the case files and pictures of the bodies of all the dead witches, which he threw down, in front of Bell. The pictures spilled out and she got an eyeful. Bell sighed and ignored the pictures.

"Why didn't you come give us your statement the other day?" Stonetree asked.

"I was busy."

"That's not good enough." Don said.

"Mrs. Santiago says that you are part of her Coven." Nick said.

"She can say what she wants. I am not a witch and I am not part of any coven. I help them yes, but I am not one of them."

"Then what the hell are you?" Don asked.

Skanky was into his bad cop routine and Bell picked up on it immediately but was not taken in at all.

"Look at these people. Are these the people you promised to help?" Don asked as he pushed the pictures in front of Bell. She looked at the bodies.

"Some. I did not arrive in time." Bell said.

"In time for what Bell?" Nick asked.

"Talk to us Miss Nightshade." Captain Stonetree said. "Let us help you."

Bell suppressed a smile. Skanky saw it.

"You know something. How many more people have to die before you tell us what we need to know?"

"It won't help you." Bell said.

"Let us decide that." Captain Stonetree said.

"We need to know." Nick pleaded. Bell sighed. She looked dead at Nick and held his gaze again.

"Fine you want me to talk, then it will be off the record." Bell said.

"No way." Don said.

"Than arrest me. I can stew in jail but innocent people will both die, on all fronts." Bell said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Off the record?" Bell asked.

"Fine. But only if you agree to put down in writing what you know later if we can prove it." Nick said.

"Agreed but I will only talk to Detective Knight. No one else." Bell said.

"No way." Don said.

"Ok." Captain Stonetree said.

"Captain…"Don started to whine.

"Stow it Detective. We will agree to this if you, Miss Nightshade, give us everything and a signed statement."

"Agreed." Bell said.

Then the captain and Skanky left. Bell sat there looking at Nick.

"Whenever you're ready." Nick said.

"First they have to leave." Bell said playing with her fingers.

"Everyone is gone." Nick said.

"No they're not. The good doctor and your boss are standing behind that mirror."

Bell stared at the mirror and on the other side Nat moved over to the right. Bell's gaze followed her.

"Leave." Bell said.

Nick nodded to the mirror. He knew from their heartbeats that Nat and the Captain where there but how had Bell known? He remembered what she did to Jeanette and felt a new caution rise in him.

"We are alone." Bell said.

"Good now tell me what the hell is going on and no more word games."

"I guess I will have to explain it in ways that you might understand."

"Please do." Nick said.

"Where to begin. Why not with the Left Hand of God."

"You know them?"

"They are trying to return earth to the humans in their foolish quest."

"Who is their leader?"

"Have you read the Bible detective?"

"Yes."

"Of course you have, silly me. Anyway, did you ever notice that whenever God wanted a killing he would send an angel?"

"You're saying that angels are at the core of the LHG?"

"No, the zealots hate all non-humans. No, did you ever think about the angels? How they were so close to the divine and yet they always had one wing dipped in blood."

"What's the connection?"

"The LHG believes that they are angels of God born to cleanse the race of all evil. They have no idea what they are really doing but they are powerful none the less."

"Why witches?"

"Come on, have you not heard the miss translation quoted even today? 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live'. They are starting small with the humans they deem to be evil or not fully human. Next they will move to half breeds such as yourself and up the ranks even killing angels so that they might replace them in some sort of twisted logic."

"What is your role?"

"I was summoned to help."

"What do you mean summoned?"

"I was called to help. To join those who can make a difference to unite against a common foe, even though this is not my fight."

"But aren't you…"

"A supernatural being? Perhaps, but no more than the good doctor or your partner."

"But I saw you with Jeanette."

"Yes that was a bit odd. I could explain but we have no time. You must make a decision."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We will have one chance to capture the head and if he is put down, than they will disband."

"You know who he is?"

"Only by pattern. I could not draw his face and I do not remember his name, but he has already chosen the place to reveal himself."

"The Raven." Nick said. The feeling of dread that had been growing inside him now sat on his shoulders heavy.

"Yes. His followers attacked those who were your kind's thralls. They know you are here in this world. If they cannot destroy you, they will reveal all to the world and the world is not ready for that."

"If they are human, attacking the club is suicide."

"Perhaps, but you already know how servants to god can be eager and more than ready to die for a cause."

"Yes, I know."

"I know too, you were one of these holy warriors at one time, no?"

"Yes. The crusades."

"Ah. Many have fallen to the shadows once they lose their faith on the battlefield."

"What do you know of it?"

"Still the warrior even now."

"You still haven't told me what I need to do."

"Help me of course."

"How?"

"We all need sanctuary. Let my people mix with yours. We will need each other when they attack."

"We can put them into protective custody."

"That was not the sanctuary I meant."

"Oh. What did you have in mind?"

"The club of course. That is where they will attack. The witches can help with barrier, you just need to let them not be preyed on and allowed to stay there."

"Jeanette will not like it."

"But you will arrange it."

"Yes."

"Good. The other thing is I need to be released."

"That could be harder. You're a suspect."

"I know. That is why I brought this."

Bell withdrew from her shirt some pieces of paper. One was a written signed statement about what happened at the shooting. The rest was a list of phone numbers and documents of the LHG movements.

"Now all these are old but they point to the proof you will need to have the rest tracked down. Note that there is not information about the Raven or vampires. I took the liberty of putting those documents in a safety deposit box."

"Where?"

"Not so fast. First here is the key. You will notice that the number is filed off. I will give it to you after we confront him."

"The leader of the LGH."

"Yes. You will leave him to me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because if you think I am tough shit, wait till you meet him."

"He's a witch?"

"No he a hell of a lot stronger and he believes he has God on his side."

"Great. How do you know all this?"

"I have my sources."

"I would love to meet them after all this. I could use such contacts."

"Sorry, most won't talk to vampires."

"I guess not. When is this all going down?"

"Tomorrow Night."

"Good Friday. That's fast."

"Yup. So can I go?"

"Let me talk to the Captain but I think so."

Nick stood up and left the room. Bell watched him go. She had given him some good leads but knew better than to trust that he would just let her go. She was too informative and most cops won't let a source go to save their lives. Bell removed her pin and pricked her finger. In blood she wrote. TGIF. Then she vanished without a trace.

Not ten minutes later Nick and Don came back to the empty room. Nick picked up on the blood without a thought.

"How did she get out of the room?" Don asked.

"Maybe it was magic Skanky."

"Yeah right."

"Look we need to find her."

"What does TGIF mean anyway?"

"Come on Skanky. Thank God Its Friday." Captain Stonetree said.

"Jeeze lets just find her." Don said.  
"You do that." Stonetree said in his most threatening voice.

Nick and Don left without much more encouragement.


	5. Bell Book Candle Ch 5

Forever Knight: Bell, Book, and Candle 

By Jodi Marie Johnston

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever Knight (though if I did, things would have turned out differently!), they are property of Sony/Tri-Star and I am merely borrowing them and promise to put them back relatively unscathed when finished with them. No copyright infringement is meant and I incur no financial gain by the posting of this story. It is merely for entertainment purposes only.

All other characters are my creative works.

**Chapter Five**

In the Morgue, Natalie was pouring over the most recent batch of tests on Nick's blood along with the toxic screens from the most recent tests on the body that looked as if it had been killed by a local vamp. Possibly the one involved with the shooting at the magic store.

"Hello Natalie." Bell said leaning over the desk and startling the poor M.E.

"Um hi." Nat said a bit rattled.

"I'm not sure if you remember me."

"Oh I remember you Miss Nightshade. How can I help you?"

"Call me Bell. I was just wondering if you would join me for dinner?"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Don't worry I have no intention of discussing the on going investigation. I have another matter to discuss with you."

"Which is?"

"Detective Knight."

"Look if you are interested in Nick, don't expect me to give you the scoop on him."

"I'm not interested in him in a romantic way. I just figured you would like to compare notes." Bell leaned in closer and whispered into Natalie's ear. "It's been a long time since anyone tried to make a vampire human again."

Nat's eyes went wide. "What?"

Bell smiled, turned on her heal, and headed towards the door.

"Will you join me? My treat." Bell called. Nat ran to catch up with her.

"Where do you suggest?" Nat asked.

Twenty minutes later the two women found themselves in a rather secluded cafe sitting outside eating gourmet food.

"I love this place, they have the best rosemary bread sticks." Bell said.

"How did you know about Nick?" Nat asked.

"Honestly, the way he smelled. His kind have a distinctive smell."

"He told you I was helping him to become human?"

"No, I figured that out myself from your records."

"You broke into my fills?"

"Not at all. Your notes were on your desk, right out in the open. To the untrained eye they would be normal lab reports but like I said, it has been a while since I met anyone actively working on helping a vamp become human again."

"There have been others?"

"Of course, though most don't live very long."

"Why is that?'

"Several reasons, usually they fall in love with the vamp they are treating and are brought across or are killed by the very vamp they are trying to help or they give up or the Death Squad comes."

"Death Squad?"

"Oh yeah, vamps hate publicity. They go to extremes to avoid being noticed. You're lucky that Nick cares so much about you."

"We're just friends."

"Now that's a load of crap and we both know it. You love him and he loves you."

"How can you say that? You don't even know us." Natalie said getting up to leave.

"You haven't had much success have you? He still needs blood to live."

"I will figure it out, it just takes time."

"No, change is instant or it is not change."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said but it does not matter. I can help you."

"Who are you?"

"I told you."

"No you haven't. All I know is that you are a murder suspect in the on going investigation of the deaths of 23 different people. Why should I trust anything you have to say?"

"I'm not asking you to trust or even believe me. The only person you have to trust is yourself and what I am offering you is a whole other way of doing things, of looking at things and understanding things. You ask me how I know so much well I follow patterns and make connections. But most importantly if I can do that then so can you."

"What do patterns have to do with anything?"

"More than you think. How many dead ends have you hit? You need a new set of eyes to get you off focusing on the problem and more on what is really going on. That is if you want to help Nick."

"Give me one reason why I should stay and listen to you."

"I know why your procedures don't work."

"Oh enlighten me."

"Nick has no true desire to be human."

"Oh really, and here I thought you knew him."

"He has only what he lives. He is in love with the "_wanting to be human_" and not the actual _being_ human. If he truly desired to be human he would be."

"How can you say that?"

"I have seen several vamps go through this where they were vamps then human. Change is instant. The process of changing is our continued struggle to hold onto old ways. Unless Nick changes some core beliefs, no matter what cures you give him, they will not work. In the end, he will forfeit his life and you your own."

"You've known others who have come back over to being human?"

"Yes. Two of them lived normal lives, four died and ten went back to their old existence."

"They became vampires again?"

"Yes. But then they died not long after that too."

"How do you know all this? How could you possibly know this? I mean, how old _are_ you?"

Bell smiled. "This expression is only twenty nine, but my true age is… well let's just say … very old."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"No."

"Well that would explain it. I enjoyed dinner. Good day to you."

"Wait!" Nat yelled. But she was gone.

Sitting alone in the Café, Nat put her hands in her head. Had she just lost the only thing that would have cured Nick? Or was Bell just toying with her as she seemed to be toying with the investigation? Natalie's cell phone rang. She looked at Caller ID and saw it was Nick.

"Hi Nick,"

"Nat have you seen Miss Nightshade?"

"I just had dinner with her."

"You what?" Nick practically shouted.

"Yeah she just left."

"I'm on my way over."

"Nick."

"What is it Nat?"

"Bell, she said she knew how to make you human again."

There was a long pause.

"Nick?"

"I heard you Nat. I'm on my way over."

Nick pulled up to the café not fifteen minutes later. Nat was waiting for him and got into his car.

"What happened?" Nat asked.

"Bell escaped police custody."

"What? She just strolled into my office and asked me to dinner."

"Tell me what happened." Nick said.

Natalie relayed the whole story to Nick including everything she remembered about what Bell said about making a vampire human.

"Nick its possible. You can become human again." Nat said grinning ear to ear.

Nick just sat there. What Bell had told Nat was odd at the very least. It was as if the witch was trying to give him hope and inspire Natalie by pissing her off. But what did she mean by all this toying with them? What about Friday? There were too many loose ends. Nick felt as if he was getting further and further over his head.

"Earth to Nick. What is going on?"

"Someone is hunting them… us."

"Vampires?"

"From what Bell told me, all supernatural creatures even those with human origins. Its genocide."

"My God."

"Yeah, that's what they think they are. God and doing God's good work."

Even as he said it Nick could not help think back to his human life. God it had been so long since he had revisited these memories. It was far easier to remember his vampire life it was longer. He flashed on the faces of the men he butchered in his Holy War. How when he came home he had lost much of his faith to a war that he no longer believed in. That was where he first tasted blood and it did not nourish him as it did today. All it did was leave a foul taste in his mouth.

"Nick?" Nat said.

"Go back to work Nat. I have to follow a lead."

"What is going on?"

"Trust me, I have an idea."

Nat got out of the car and watched Nick drive away. From the shadows Bell watched them both. She knew where Nick was heading for she had already spread the word. The Sanctuary was set and the battle was about to begin.


	6. Bell Book Candle Ch 6

Forever Knight: Bell, Book, and Candle 

By Jodi Marie Johnston

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever Knight (though if I did, things would have turned out differently!), they are property of Sony/Tri-Star and I am merely borrowing them and promise to put them back relatively unscathed when finished with them. No copyright infringement is meant and I incur no financial gain by the posting of this story. It is merely for entertainment purposes only.

All other characters are my creative works.

**Chapter. Six**

Nick headed into the Raven and found it was wall to wall with vampire wanna-bes and witches. He headed over to Jeanette who looked a little out of sorts from behind the bar.

"Hey Jeanette. What is with all the new blood?"

"These people, they just appeared out of no where and they are taking over my club!"

"I don't think things are that dire yet. Besides you could use the business."

"Nick these aren't normal people. They recognize us! They have to leave."

"What are you talking about...?" Nick trailed off as he saw Mrs. Santiago and Mr. Jackson arrive together at the club.

"How did the word get out so quick?"

"Nicola what are you talking about?" Jeanette said.

"Hang on Jeanette."

Nick headed over to Maria and John. Both of them looked nervous but met his gaze head on, unafraid for a change.

"What are you two doing here?" Nick asked.

"Just out for a night on the town." Maria said.

"What are you doing here detective?" John asked.

"I know the owner of the bar."

Some of the new people waved to Jackson and Santiago, who nervously smiled back. It was as if everyone here knew one another. The more Nick looked around the more magical symbols of multiple cultures he saw in jewelry and tattoos of the bars patrons.

"What are and all your friends doing here?" Nick asked.

"We were told that this place was safe for people like us." John said.

"Who told you that?" Nick asked even though he knew the answer.

"Nightshade of course. She said that this was the best place for us to be until the police caught the gunman." Maria said.

"She did, did she?" Nick said.

"Yes she did, and I know she would never send us somewhere unsafe. Now that there is a mad man targeting witches and practioners we need a place to come together. Since you're here I guess that proves that it is safe." John said.

"Trust me this place is far from safe." Nick said.

"We trust Bell, so good evening to you detective." Maria said pulling John with her to a table where the group of human witches stood huddled around a pitcher of ale.

"When did you talk to her?"

"Not long ago."

"She called you?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Did she tell you about Good Friday?"

Both John and Maria froze so did everyone in earshot.

"I take that as a yes." Nick said.

Across the way Jeanette was staring at him as if she was trying to burn two holes in his brain.

"Excuse me." Nick said getting up and heading over to the bar.

"So Nicola, are you going to take care of it?" Jeanette asked.

"They need a safe place, Jeanette. There are people hunting them."

"Witch hunts in this day and age, who would have thought."

"We knew those hunts all too well didn't we?"

"Yes we did."

"But they will bring their hunters here and I cannot have that Nicola."

Nick was silent for a moment and Jeanette read him well. She cursed in French.

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow. These people will help us."

"Yeah right."

"We have a common enemy Jeanette. They know this. They know us. So do the hunters who call themselves the 'Left Hand of God'."

"Mon due'" Jeanette said. She recognized the name.

"What is it Jeanette?" Nick asked.

Jeanette had gone a pale white, paler that he had ever seen her. She was afraid.

"Jeanette what do you know?"

"I have herd of the Left Hand. They supposedly killed a group of enforcers."

"What? When?"

"A few weeks back in LA."

"Why was I not told?"

"Nicola, you separate yourself from us. I cannot keep you up to date on all the points and gossip. Beside you do not want to hear it."

"I would have wanted to know this."

"Well now you do."

Jeanette and Nick stared at one another. Both angry and both trying to keep the golden glow from rising to their eyes in front of so many humans. Even so Nick could feel his fangs dig into his lip.

"What is your plan?" Jeanette asked.

"We are going to have one chance at this. Their leader is going to come to the attack on the club tomorrow. If we kill him we kill the LGH."

"Then do it."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Nick this is not the time to be weak or pretend you are a human cop. If these mortals come for us blood will fall. You must be ready to fight since you apparently set the stage."

"I did not choose the club they did."

"The witches?"

"No the LGH."

"Nicola how did you learn this? I have spies everywhere and I have heard nothing of this."

Nick sighed. "Bell."

"That strumpet? You cannot trust her. She is not even human."

"Common enemy Jeanette…"

"Don't give me that moral crap. How do you know that she did not bring this fight to our doorstep? To my doorstep?"

"Does it matter Jeanette? The fight is here and we will fight or die and I know you aren't ready to die yet."

"Neither are you Nick…" Jeanette trailed off and stared across the room. Nick followed her gaze and saw Bell sitting there at a table reading a book. Jeanette got up to go after her but Nick stopped her.

"Let me deal with this."

"Fine." Jeanette snarled.

Nick headed over to Bell who took no notice of him until he spoke even though he knew she knew he was there.

"What are you reading?" Nick asked.

"_101 Ways to a Brighter Life_." Bell said tossing the book down on the table.

"Any good?"

"Nope, but hey you never know when one paragraph may make the book. This one is all about getting outside yourself to ease your pain and that never works."

"Why did you send those people to this club?"

"Can you think of a place less likely be unable to deal with an AK-47 attack?"

"Its dangerous for them here!"

"Not in the least. Most have been here before, they know the rules."

"I heard your had a little talk with Natalie." Nick said.

"Yup, rattled her cage a bit though. She needs to get a new perspective."

"You like to do that don't you?"

"Like what?"

"Screwing with people's lives."

"Well I figure that if I make this life so unbearable, maybe, just maybe, that person will get on to living the life they truly desire."

"Does that really work?"

"Sometimes."

"Who are you?"

"Lets not go around in that circle again. Besides it's almost dawn. You all need to turn in for the day."

"That means your people have to leave."

"I don't think so."

"Jeanette doesn't like you."

"Like it matters. There are only her guests and the witches I invited left here. Once she locks up they will prepare the barrier spells."

"Do you really think those will work?"

"It can't hurt. Now be a good vampire and break the news to your sister."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you are on your own. When the LHG comes they will only find vampires. You will lose."

"How can I believe you?"

"Its too dangerous not to believe me."

"I think I beginning to dislike you."

"Again that does not matter. You made your choice at the station. Now live up to it."

Nick stared at her. She watched his eyes burn golden yellow.

"You do not know who you are dealing with."

"Quit making your scary face. We have other things we need to do to prepare the way."

With that Bell walked away from him over to a group of witches. By now both races had separated into two groups and were staring at one another. The witches stood behind Bell and the vamps were looking to Jeanette for permission to spill some blood. Nick headed over to Jeanette and broke the news. The witch began to lay their spells and the vamps headed into the basement. The Raven closed and Nick knew he would not be going home today. Making a quick call he filled in Natalie and joined the other vampires.


	7. Bell Book Candle Ch 7

Forever Knight: Bell, Book, and Candle 

By Jodi Marie Johnston

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever Knight (though if I did, things would have turned out differently!), they are property of Sony/Tri-Star and I am merely borrowing them and promise to put them back relatively unscathed when finished with them. No copyright infringement is meant and I incur no financial gain by the posting of this story. It is merely for entertainment purposes only.

All other characters are my creative works.

**Chapter** **Seven**

The sun was setting already the vampires were stirring. Jeanette and Nick being the oldest vamps of the bunch rose first. Bell was waiting for them. Most of the witches were awake. Some were still asleep in sleeping bags that they had brought for this little campout. Fear wafted off them as Nick and Jeanette came up to their leader. Nick could see white chalk marks and smell incense burning. Candles burned and under all these smells he caught the whiff of blood. They had used blood to paint some of the markings on the wall.

"Relax Nick. For some of the strong barrier spells a witch adds his or her own blood to the mix to add some oomph." Bell told him.

"What have you done to my club!"? Jeanette snarled.

"It washes off." Bell said.

"None of these are yours." Nick said.

"Can you be so certain vampire?" John said as he came up to Bell's right. Whatever spat they had had earlier that week it was over now. He looked like he was willing to beat the crap out of Nick if he attempted to touch Bell. Nick knew he could snap the witch like a twig. Bell touched John's shoulder and he backed off.

"The way has been prepared. Are you and your ready?" Bell asked.

"We are always ready for a fight."

"Good then we offer you and yours something."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Call your people and join us."

The vampires appeared almost out of nowhere. The witches took a stance of defense but Bell waved them down. The witches gathered in a circle. Nick began to get a bad feeling.

"You think we have nothing to offer you, creatures of the night, those who have seen more years than many off us combined. But know this we can fight and we can help. We offer you a gift, more precious that you can know as proof of our strength." John said.

"What is going on Bell?" Nick asked.

"This is not from her." John said.

"Hear them out Nick. This is their choice, not mine." Bell said.

An older woman stepped into the circle. She wore a simple white dress and nothing else. She smiled at Bell and bowed to them all.

"We offer one of our own to make us all strong." John said.

"What?" Nick said.

The witches began to chant. The old woman began to float in mid air. She looked so at peace. The chant grew stronger and the witch's began to glow. With their vampire eyes they could see the mortals channel their power into the woman. John who had not joined in the chant faced the vampires.

"She is for you to make you strong. Drink and prepare the way."

"Are you crazy?" Nick said to Bell.

"Nicola, this is fair." Jeanette said. Nick scanned the eyes of the hungry vampires. It was difficult at best to get willing victims. Here was the mother of all buffets and none of them were going to turn it down. The witches bowed and stepped back. The old woman floated in mid air. No one moved. Then Jeanette stepped forward. She bent over the old woman's neck. Her eyes fell on Nick.

"If this is a trap. Kill them all." Jeanette said.

"Its not." Bell said.

Jeanette bit into the woman's neck. Her blood was like fire. Better than anything Jeanette had ever tasted. A mouthful was all she needed. She backed away.

"Nicola you must taste her."

Jeanette's golden eyes burned with power. The other vamps feed. Nick just stood there watching as they murdered the woman. Many of the witches turned away but some steeled themselves to watch. It was the woman's life and their essence the vampires were drinking.

"What was her name?" Nick whispered.

"Maggie." Bell said.

"Your turn Nick." John said.

"Not interested." Nick said.

"Liar." Bell said.

"Fine I want to but I won't, not like this." Nick said.

"God will not fault you for this Nick." Bell said.

Nick backhanded her into a wall. The witches formed a tight circle and joined hands. In the center a ball of flame appeared.

"Stop. Stop." Bell shouted getting to her feet. Blood trickled down her lip.

The witches broke the circle and flames disappeared.

"Are you all right Bell?" John asked.

"Fine, fine. Besides she's dead." Bell said. As if on cue, there was a loud crash as the club doors bent against some sort of battering ram. The vamps were insistently all fang and claw. Bell did something odd with her hands. The witches joined hands again focusing their energy on the door but it was not enough. The door exploded in a rain of wood splinters. On stray piece hit a young vamp dead in the heart and dusted him. The witches' hand broke the circle when their spell was broken, but now they rejoined and placed a spell around themselves.

"They are not going to fight?" Jeanette asked.

"Most witch's magic is for defense not attack." Bell said.

"Lovely." One female vamp said.

"What about you?" Nick asked Bell.

"My part comes later. I cannot interfere until the way is prepared."

"You keep saying that, but what does it mean?" Nick asked but he never got an answer. Men with machine guns burst through the door with crosses and fire. The witches managed to use their spells to absorb the fire but they could do very little against the crosses held in had by true believers. The vamps took no prisoners. The LGH fell in a wave of blood and retribution. When the smoke cleared the bodies lay on the club floor. Nick had fought as well but even as he looked at the dead he felt sick.

"We finally got the guys responsible." Nick said.

"No, we didn't." Bell said. She looked sad. Everyone but her was covered in blood even the witches. Several of the humans had vomited at the carnage. In a way, Nick wished he could.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"You have the shooters. They were the brawn of this operation. No what you're missing is the brains behind all this."

"Do you know who it is?" Jeanette asked.

"I've known since the beginning." Bell said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" John asked.

"You would not have believed me, and beside was still are lacking your so called proof." Bell said.

"So who is it?" Nick asked.

"Wait and watch." Bell said.

Together the three of them sat at the table and waited as a little man walked in through the door. He wore a cowl and wasted no words but drew out what looked like a gun. Time he pointed it at Mrs. Santiago.

"Love has no fury like a woman scorned." The man said.

"Anthony?" Maria asked. She recognized the voice. The man pulled back his cowl.

"Who is this?" Nick asked.

"My husband." Maria said.

"That's right bitch. Didn't think that I was the one behind this did you." Anthony said.

"You're not." Bell said getting to her feet.

Anthony turned the gun on Bell and fired the gun. Nick was on his feet but the gun sprayed out bullets. Bell smiled as an invisible bubble stopped most of the bullets and changed them into silver butterflies.

"What are you?" Anthony asked.

"You know me and I know you. We are one." Bell said.

"You're crazy." Anthony said.

"Release your host so we can both return to the Oneness."

"No! I won't go back to nothingness." Anthony snarled.

"It was not nothingness. It was everything."

"Like that makes a difference! I like it here. To feel to be powerful to know and experience life, these vermin have no idea."

"There are other options, you have only forgotten them."

"No. I can't go back. I will remake the world in my image and there will be nothing but those who are alive, truly alive."

"I don't think so." Nick said.

"What going to sick your blood sucker on me now?" Anthony asked

With a wave of his hand Anthony raised Nick off the ground and frozen Jeanette as she tried to attack. Bell sighed.

"Always have to do things the hard way don't you?" Bell asked.

"Back off or I will dust them." Anthony said. With a flick of his wrist what remained of the door began to float in the air like arrows.

"Like I care." Bell said.

"No you wouldn't. You're just like me."

"No I am not. Unlike you I did not choose duality, I chose the other path."

"And yet here you are opposing me. Fool yourself, but do not fool me. Your very existence shows that you are on the same road as me."

The witches did a little conjuring and incinerated the wood chips. Anthony snarled at them. With a burst of power he knocked them back. Some of the vampires caught the humans so most weren't hurt.

"You are wrong Gabriel. It is time we go back." Bell said.

"Never!"

He shot out pain like fire. Nick and Jeanette fell to the floor on fire. But what they saw was Bell walking smoothly towards Anthony, no Gabriel. He was throwing fire, ice, bullets, everything at her, still she kept moving. Her body bled and burned but she did not stop. Reaching up she touched his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The fire stopped. Nick looked at Jeanette. She was fine, so was he. Bell stepped back from the kiss leaving Anthony looking dazed but what she pulled out of him was a glowing blue light. Reaching up she held it in her hands. There was another flash of light. The only thing that showed any of the carnage of the past melee was her batter body. The club showed no signs of a battle. Jeanette looked around everyone was unharmed even the humans who were part of LGH merely lay unconscious on the floor. The three witches who had died were alive and they got up. The few vamps that had been dusted also had been returned to their former state.

"I want to thank you for your help in this." Bell said. She still held the blue like in her hand, which had to be the Gabriel that she had pulled from Anthony's body.

"I still don't know what _this_ is." Nick said.

"You have your master mind, but I have his power. The proof you seek he will provide and the LHG will be no more." Bell said.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"What are you?" Jeanette asked.

"I thought that was obvious by now. We are of the Host and it is time we return home."

"Wait can't you explain?" Nick asked.

"Explain what?" Bell asked back.

"Anything." Jeanette said.

"No. My words hold wisdom but maybe I will be granted a chance to explain it to you one day, perhaps in dreams."

"That's not good enough." Nick said.

"It is what it is. It is time." Bell said.

"Wait, Gabriel left his um host, so you will leave yours right?" Nick asked.

"No. It is as I told my brethren. I have tasted mortality and this world as he has, but I have chosen the other path, the same path opened to all God's creations."

"What is that path?" John asked.

"Your people have no word for it yet though there are those who know it and are working towards teaching, explaining it to the people of this world. I told you it was not yet time, but the time will come when you are ready. Farewell."

There was a burst of light so blinding that Nick felt as if he was seeing the sun. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nick snap out of it!" Don said.

"Skanky?"

"Yeah partner what happened? I pick up a call for you from Miss Nightshade to meet you at the Raven and come to this."

There was Bell's body on the floor dead. Anthony was handcuffed to a chair. Jeanette was talking to a uniformed officer while Maria was crying for her insane husband. Nick had his gun in hand but was kneeling on the floor. The vamps were all gone and so were most of the witches. John was there he looked at Nick and slyly placed his finger on his lips indicating silence.

"I'm not sure. He is the LGH leader. He came in here to kill us all but Bell, Miss Nightshade… she… she did something."

"Your friend Jeanette told us that Bell scarified herself to overpower Mr. Santiago so you could get his gun and handcuff him. She told me that you did your best to save Miss Nightshade."

"Did I really?" Nick said asking no one in particular. He sat their head pounding. This was wrong. Something had happened, something important. Something he needed to know.

"Look you look like crap. Its almost dawn anyway. Go home, sleep, you can fill out all the paper work tomorrow. I'll take care of this and smooth things out with the captain."

"Thanks Skanky."

"No problem partner. We did it."

"Yeah."

Jeanette gave Nick one last look. He shook his head and went out to his Caddie. He was cutting it close but he made it home in time. Somehow the whole night had passed him by. What had happened? Had it really been magic? How else could he explain it all but angels? Why would angels help a vampire or vampires for that matter? No it was all too crazy. Nick felt his hunger stir and as much as he wish he needed to feed and soon.


	8. Bell Book Candle Ch 8

Forever Knight: Bell, Book, and Candle 

By Jodi Marie Johnston

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever Knight (though if I did, things would have turned out differently!), they are property of Sony/Tri-Star and I am merely borrowing them and promise to put them back relatively unscathed when finished with them. No copyright infringement is meant and I incur no financial gain by the posting of this story. It is merely for entertainment purposes only.

All other characters are my creative works.

**Chapter** **Eight**

Nick polished off three bottles of blood before going to bed. It was the worst wagon fall he had allowed himself to have in a long time. The headache would not go away. He remembered Bell standing there and a bright light, then she was dead. What had happened? Magic? Finally he fell asleep.

The sun was shining and Nick found himself in a garden of sorts. Bell was there. She was sitting on a picnic blanket waving him over. Nick walked over and sat down.

"Took you long enough." Bell said.

"You're dead."

Bell shrugged.

"I'll be back." She said mimicking the voice of the Terminator.

"Ha, ha."

"What is it you want to know Nick?"

"You're an angel right?"

Bell smiled but did not answer.

"Gabriel was an arch angel according to the Bible, and from what I gather he was possessing the mortal body of Anthony Santiago just as you possessed the body of Bell Nightshade. Why am I remembering all this now?"

"You're dreaming. Its neutral ground, network for the divine. No secrets can hide here."

"Why did he do what he did?"

"Gabriel was not ready to visit earth. A man called him there. This man would not let him go, they were very alike these two. Gabriel did not wish to go back to his previous existence, and I do not blame him, but he would also not look at other options."

"I don't understand."

"God is the Oneness of all things. Being an angel you are in and of that Oneness."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It is not bad, it just is not as addictive as life."

"What do you mean?"

"People want to feel, to know to sense themselves. Oneness does not permit the separation to do so. You are it. Man chose duality back in the garden so that they could feel and know more. It is a long story but in the end, Gabriel didn't want to leave, so much so that he was willing to make sure he would never die and at the same time he could not give up being who he was. He was, is the left hand of God but he forgot what that meant after buying into all the old ideas that humans cling to."

"You said he choose duality and that you chose other and I assume that is what allowed you to stay sane and also do all those things."

"Yes, I chose otherness, which is living absent duality but not life."

"How can you do that?"

"It is hard if you do not have the base I have and it would take to long to explain. But it boils down to not needing or using judgment. No longer having the knowledge of good and evil."

"But…" Nick started to say.

"Shhh." Bell said touching his lips. "You will learn all this in time if you hang around long enough."

"But what about you? Will you go back to being an angel in the Oneness?"

Bell smiled. "No. The body I shared, I chorded with. We were one being, no separation between us. I am given the same salvation as any human. My meaningful immortality."

"I don't understand."

"Vampires don't usually get it. Immortality is not known in the future, but in the past. By looking back on my past lives I can see I have always existed and I know I will continue to exist."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides it wouldn't be fun being stuck as the same person in the particular through out eternity. I like the idea of being able to recreate myself in infinite ways."

"I guess I can't do that."

"Of course you can, you're just scared to. Most people are. Humans have an innate fear of death that is rather silly. But hey it's their life." Bell got to her feet.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe but I doubt you will recognize me."

"Will I remember all this?"

"I doubt it, but it will be inside you in essence. When you're ready, you will remember."

"Who are you?"

"Guess." Bell said and pointed to the sky.

Nick woke up feeling better than he had in centuries. He had been dreaming. How long had it been since he had had a good dream? Most times it was nightmares and memories haunting him. He thought of Bell. The sorrow that had been in his heart was gone. Nick smiled. For some reason he just knew it was all right and for the first time in a long time he felt hope for life, for his life.


End file.
